Kinni Aozora
Kinni Aozora is a new character yet mysterious boy appears in the Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. He appeared as a cameo at the end of the first chapter, looking at the four users of dragon b-damans. It also shown that he has a dragon-looking b-daman on his table that known as Prominence. In CFVII 05, it revealed that Kinni himself was supposed to be the rightful owner of DragoldCFVII 05, because his ancestors were the one can restraint Dragold while using him and his b-daman Liberator Prominence as well. Prominence's ancestors were the ones who support Dragold, their dragon king. Official Bio The young head of the Aozora Financial Group, a company that sponsors of the WBMA. He somehow is observing Riki, Samuru, Basara and Novu, the b-shots affiliated the WBMA. Later, he revealed to Riki that he is one of the Legendary B-Shot. He shown to have a Gold Armored Dragon type b-daman, named Liberator Prominence. He is actually a descendant of a family that had served Dragold for millennia.Updates : B-DER INFO Etymology :Aozora (青空) : Means Blue Sky. :Kinni (金仁) : Kin-(金) means Gold, and -Ni (仁) can means humanity;  virtue;  benevolence;  charity;  man;  kernel. Appearances Kinni is a teenage boy with white hair and green streaks. He has light blue eyes and light skinned. He wears a white jacket with green accents and hood, which it is overs a light grey shirt with high and wide collar. He also wears a light grey pants and a green loafers.CFVII 01 Personality Kinni portrayed as a mysterious boy who mostly holds interest on Riki. He usually is calm boy who seems to take things as interesting. Despite his playful personality, he also has a serious side. It is proven as he went to face Shu, advised him to give Blaster Dragon to him so the disaster can be prevented. He is also willing to put all his trust on the people he really believed in, such as Riki as he entrusts the fate of the b-animals and their world to him due to his weakened state. All he wanted to do is to prevent the revival and the calamity of Blaster Dragon. To do that, he will do anything even if to make the b-shots to hate him about Kinni is actually using the CFIGP's participants as pawns. He felt guilty because of Rudy became the puppet of Dragold instead of him. History Background Kinni is a descendant from a family that wielded Dragold for millennia ago, a family that can restrain the control of Dragold as Dragold will never went berserk. He was supposed to be the next user to possess Dragold, however Rudy Sumeragi unexpectedly comes before him and became Dragold's user (puppet). Biography Media * Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII ** Appeared in : CFVII 01 - CFVII 08, CFVII 12- TBA ** Mentioned in : TBA B-Daman is Kinni Aozora's b-daman which is special type b-daman. It is stated to be a blue dragon who clad in golden armors. Prominence has three modes for three types; power, rapid-fire and control. Its version up part is which enhanced all three modes of its. When equipping Bluish Armor, he can switches it to Perfect mode. Its voice actor is Kento Hama. He portrayed as a loyal b-daman to Kinni as he calls Kinni as "My Lord". He also addressed Dragold his or their clan the "Dragon King" despite what he have done in the past. Special Moves : * Liberate Burst「リベレイトバースト」(Libereito Bāsuto) * Bluish Flame Liberate Burst 「青炎リベレイトバースト」(Shōen Libereito Bāsuto) Relationships *'Riki Ryugasaki' : Kinni holds an interest in him as he is the one who defeated Dragold. He always looking forward what will he do when Riki faced b-shots like Rinne and Miren. As Riki claimed Kinni is his friend, he changes slightly. Now Kinni treated him as a friend. He will always tells Riki to prepare because something is going happen or anything clues related to the Legendary B-Shots. Artworks Quotes *'"The Dragons...Are coming back...eh?"'／「 達、．．．　戻ってくるのかッ?」　—　Near the end CFVII 01 *'"What will you do, Riki Ryugasaki?"'／「君は如何するだろ、　龍ヶ崎カケル?」　—　Kinni's notable quote *'"Burn! The Golden hope that guide us! Prominence!"'／「燃やせ!　金の希望が僕らを導け!　プロミネンス!」　—　Kinni's quote when firing Prominence's spceial move, "Bluish Flame Liberate Burst" Battles Trivia * He is based on Takuto Tatsunagi from Cardfight Vanguard series. References Names Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Type B-Daman Users Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension